People Perks and Pigeons
by Geraldo
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo on the last day in Rome - RR - Will be more later


This is the story after Rome.  
  
Lizzie awoke the next morning around 9:00. The plane was leaving Rome in 5 hours Lizzie had plenty of time to get up and do what she needed to do. She was a bit tired from her performance the night before, but it was all worth it - thanks to Gordo.  
She slowly pulled herself out of her bed and put on a shirt and some pants to cover up her bra and underwear. She hurriedly went downstairs and got a paper. Even though she couldn't read it, it was fun to look at herself onstage in front of all those people. Yeah, she thought, I made front page!!!  
Once again in her room, she sat on her bed and flipped through it. There was a picture of her and Palo, one of her alone, and one of her and Isabella. There were several smaller ones with the dancers and ones with her family. The story took up 3 pages. I defiantly am gonna get some more of these! She thought. And one of every magazine with me in it! Lizzie through herself back on the bed and then stuffed the newspaper into her bag. Singing to herself, she picked through her clothes, looking for the perfect outfit. She wanted to look good for Gordo; she was into him now. She couldn't decide, so she decided to ask Kate when she woke up. Grabbing a fresh change of undergarments, she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Once in the shower, she noticed she had forgotten her bathrobe but realized it didn't really matter. She washed her hair and quickly got out and blow dried. She had heard that blow drying directly after washing was the only way to perfect hair. Lizzie heard movement outside and assumed Kate had just gotten up. She finished dressing in what she had with her quickly.  
"Hey," Lizzie called to Kate, "Come here for a sec. I need your opinion." She laughed. "I never thought I'd be asking for your fashion advice!"  
The door opened "Me either," the voice didn't belong to Kate. It was Gordo. Lizzie grabbed a towel and spun to face him.  
"GORDO!!!" she yelled but he interrupted.  
"Lizzie, I have my eyes closed and covered. Kate is down stairs eating breakfast with Ethan. I came up to say that Larry is downstairs and is telling everyone that he and Miranda are officially a couple. They had been talking on the phone and I wanted to know if you had talked to her lately." Gordo sputtered that out insanely fast with his eyes still closed. "Sorry," he backed out the door and tripped over himself. He quickly turned and left, leaving Lizzie completely humiliated, and in love with the stumbling, floppy haired Gordo she had known her whole life.  
She walked out into the room in her bare minimum and fell on to the bed. "I love you, Gordo!" she said out loud to no one. She got up and pulled on Atomic Kitten T-Shirt and a pair of hip huggers. She added a belt and a button down shirt and looked in the mirror. Who needs Kate, Lizzie thought, I can pick out one fine outfit. But just in case, I'll ask her anyway. At that moment, Kate pranced in.  
"Hey, Lizzie! Guess what?" She didn't even give Lizzie a chance to answer. "Ethan and I! On Cloud Nine! Together!!!" It was a happy shriek, "We are like, so spaghetti partners for like, ever!!!!"  
"Alright! Good for you!" Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, do you like my outfit?" She straightened her shirt and spun around for Kate.  
"Yeah! If I didn't know better, I would have like, so said it was mine," she paused, "It isn't mine is it?" "Nope. All me." Lizzie smiled and spun around again. "Think Gordo will like it?"  
  
"Yeah! Who wouldn't?" she stopped, "Hey, I let Gordo in earlier. That wasn't bad was it?" Kate started ruffling through her own suitcase nervously.  
  
"Um.no," Lizzie refrained from mentioning the events that followed his unfortunate entrance. It wasn't that bad McGuire, it was only devastating. And horrific. And other assorted synonyms for those words. "Well, I am gonna go find him. I think we need to talk."  
  
"Best of luck Lizzie! YEAH! Me and Ethan! And spaghetti!" Kate called, obviously preoccupied. "Yeah, bye." Lizzie left, terrified of what she was about to encounter.  
  
**************************************************************** "Hey there you are, Gordo!" Lizzie came rushing toward him, having made a decision on the way down to the lobby. "You can look now!" Lizzie let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, good." Gordo gulped, "Lizzie, I hope this doesn't sound like a line but, I couldn't not look at you for another moment." He stared at her. "Gordo," She paused and giggled, "That was such a line. You can't deny that!" They laughed. "But thanks. And, and if you were saying what I was trying to say - or rather am trying to say - C'mon, lets get some privacy." Before he could respond, she grabbed his hand and they ran up to the roof. They arrived only to find it partly occupied by Sergi and their principal. "To the other side before they see us." This time Gordo and taken the initiative. Lizzie wondered how they could see them from where they were making out (eww!!) but was glad to follow Gordo. He led her to a dark overhanging on the other side of the building. Lizzie looked about at her new surroundings, with her eyes finally landing on the boy in front of her.  
She looked him up and down - from his baggy jeans to his layered shirts up to his gorgeous eyes. Lizzie looked into the deepness of them and found comforting warmth. She continued up to his curly hair, rolled into a round ball atop his head. God, he is hot, she thought. Her eyes floated back to his eyes and then she spoke. "Gordo, that kiss last night ment~" He cut her off. "Lizzie, I know what you are gonna say. That it was just a friendly kiss and that was all it was so don't get any ideas. And that is okay with me." He paused and looked at his shoes. "Well, what if I said that more would be okay too." She looked at Gordo intently, wondering what was going on in that pretty little head of his. She spoke again as he opened his mouth. "In fact, more might be better. That is what I wanted to say. If that is okay." "More, huh?" he looked in to her eyes and a smile broke across his face. "I think I could do that. In fact I think I will do that. And I'll do that something like this...." His voice quieted and he bent in to kiss her. Lizzie kissed back gently as they embraced each other. "Lizzie, I love you." He kissed harder, feeling more mature that he had in his whole life. Thank you! Gordo thought. Here I am making out with the hottest girl ever and -. Gordo's thoughts were interrupted by a flock of pigeons flying behind Lizzie. "EEKAHAHAEKEK!" Lizzie let out a girly scream and spun Lizzie around into the wall. "Ohh!" Lizzie cried of surprise but settled down once he refaced her. Gordo realized that he had her pinned against the wall and he loosened his grip. "Are you okay?" Gordo asked her even thought he doubted she was hurt. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." She looked into his eyes and kissed him again. "See-ya, I'm going to pack."  
*********************************************** But once in her room, Lizzie called around for Kate. She needed to tell her or she was gonna go out of her mind. She looked out the window and spotted Ethan and Kate making out. Well, I guess I'm alone. She looked at the clock. 11:00. Hmm.3 hours. What do you do when in Rome and you are stuck in your hotel? TAKE A BATH! In the jacuzzi of course! Just to feel sexy, Lizzie grabbed her black lacey bra and matching undies. She ran to the bathroom and stripped down until she was wearing just her underwear and danced around while the bath filled. Her boobs jiggled inside her bra and she ran her hands down her body. The bath was ready. Lizzie hopped in and soaked. She rested her head and...Just then Gordo appeared. He walked over and kissed her softly. "Hello, Lizzie McGuire." He made a swave movement towards the door. "Gordo, don't you want to stay? Gordo?" --------------- "Lizzie, are you okay? Is Gordo here? Cause like you are so saying his name!" Kate said. "No. It was just ...me." Lizzie said, realizing it was a dream and he wasn't ever near the bathtub with her. She felt strangely disappointed and then turned her thoughts to the clock. "Hey, Kate what time is it?" "12:00. The best hour of my life," Kate shouted through the door. "I like so made out in Rome with a cute Italian boy!!!" "Kate, that was Ethan." "Yes. I know. He is 1/8 Italian!" Kate sighed. "So, how did it go with Gordon?" They were still speaking through the door so Lizzie got out of the tub and put on her black bra and under wear and walked out to Kate. "Wow! Lizzie if you wore that to Gordo, I can guess how it went!" Kate laughed. "No, even if we are friends you couldn't do that!" "Anyway, it was awesome. We kissed for like, ever on the roof." Lizzie told her what happened. "Awe. How sweet and romantic!" Kate let out a girly giggle. "Yeah, well, I got something you will like more that that!" Lizzie adjusted her bra so that her boob popped out over it. "What?" "Well, Ungermyer was making out with Sergi. It was kinda gross but I thought that was a hunk of gossip that needed to be passed around." "Definitely - like, way ewww!" Kate made a face as Lizzie got up and threw on a zip-up jacket. She unzipped it enough so her bra showed and her boob was very visible. "Looking good. I might have to follow suit - or sweater!" Kate and Lizzie laughed even though neither one of them got it. 


End file.
